DIARY from UNDERWORLD
by Serena Raventy
Summary: Lucy's story during the two years she missed and was supposedly dead. All her adventures, friendships, secrets discovered... Just how much was left of the former Lucy and how much did the wolf eat from her heart? Find out from the roman written during her travel back to her home, to Fairy Tail... PREQUEL TO GUARDIANS OF THE PROMISE
1. Cold Dream

Chapter 1:Death

It's cold… Where am I? I… can't feel anything… but I do feel the coldness? How strange. I'm so sleepy… Are my eyes closed? I can't see anything. I can't hear anything. I'm scared… I can't hear anything. Where am I!? Someone… save me…

Eh? Save… me? Who… am I? What's this? I can't remember anything… What is my name? I'm scared… I don't know even that… Is there someone who knows who I am? Please… tell me too.

I'm so sleepy… it's colder now. Maybe I should just go to sleep. I can't feel anything either… Am I in pain? I wonder… How much time passed already? I don't know anything. Everything is black here, I can't hear anything, I can't smell anything. Am I… dead?

_-Sob- -Sob-_

Eh? What was that…? A… sound…?

_-Sob- -Sob-_

Who is crying…? Why is that person crying? How strange… I know this voice from somewhere… Who's voice is it? So familiar…

_"Natsu, calm down…"_

A woman's voice now? Natsu… is that his name? For a reason, it feels so warm… Natsu… like the sun of summer… I want to meet him, this Natsu…

Eh? Pink… hair…

My eyes widened, seeing the image that appeared in front of me.

Natsu… Natsu… Natsu! My… nakama…! AHHH!

I remembered… everything… Erza, Grey, Natsu, Wendy, Charla, Happy, Levy-chan, Mira, Lisanna! MY NAKAMA!

I… truly died… I can no longer be with them… I can no longer laugh with them… And they will no longer call my name!

_"BUT… LUCY IS NOT HERE ANYMORE!"_

Lucy… my name… they were crying, he was crying… for my sake…?

I could feel my tears come forth, falling in the blackness I was in. Why… why did it come to this!? I wasn't supposed to die! I still have things to do!

The images faded from this place and I no longer heard anything anymore… I cried, and cried… but my tears faded away, no longer sustaining my consciousness…

_I am but… a flower…~_

A song? Is someone singing here…?

_Scattering in the cold wind~_

_There is nothing to hooooold me…_

_Or my soul bound to earth…!_

Why… when there is nothing anymore… I can hear this sad and lifeless song…? Is it my time to disappear…? Does this song mean for me that I don't have anything to regret…? Don't joke with me! I have so many friends waiting for me! I cannot die, I don't want to!

I was now falling, sleepy once more… Maybe… that truly is a befitting end for me… I never did anything good anyway… And they will get over my death soon, right? They have each other after all… Why am I crying…? This is the truth after all...

_I am only withering…_

_In the coldness of the night…_

I sang together… maybe by doing this, I won't regret not being able to do anything. What could I do anyway…? This is death… game over…

_Ru Ri Ra Rira, praise me…_

For what? Heh, I'm not worthy of any praise... Look at how easy I've given up… Such a simple minded song…

_Am I she that will eat…_

_From the sweet fruit of Yomi?_

_There is nothing more I want…_

_Than the sweet embrace of death~_

If I leave… will I forget all this pain…? Then, death is more than welcome… hurry up an take me…!

_My blood will fall someday…_

_And my soma'll return to earth…_

_Ru RI Ra Rira, do forget me…_

Natsu… minna… you have to forget me… please… hurry up and forget about this fool!

_I am the evil flower…_

_That dances in the dawn_

_The sun will not shine here_

_In the kingdom of the Death…_

That's right… I will no longer feel the sun of summer on my skin… how sad… I will no longer feel the happiness of being with them… At least once… I wanted to be of use and protect them. But I guess I wasn't able to do even a thing like that… Heh! It's their fault! They make it seem so easy… protecting someone else…

_Not now and never will…_

Never will I be myself again…

_Only darkness heals the dark…_

_Ru Ri Ra Rira, sleep now with me…_

Just let me sleep already… That's all I wish now…!

"But you don't truly wish for that, do you?"

_EH!? Ma…mma…? _

She smiled at me, holding me into her arms. For a long time, I felt myself, I felt my body there…

_Mamma…!_

I cried into her arms. Did she come to take me with her? Wait… her voice… she sang that song for me… I looked up at her, she was still smiling. But her smile had sadness as well as happiness in it.

"It's so nice to see you, Lucy… But you can't stay here."

_Why?_

"You can't die. I'm sorry…my lucky girl… I'm really sorry…"

_I can't die? But… I'm already dead… I fell from a cliff…_

"You still have things you want to finish, right?" she said, letting go of me, pushing me back. "Remember that song, for it's the whispers of the death. But… only for you will it be the song of life." She said crying.

_Mamma!_ I reached out to her, but she faded from my sight.

"Go and return to the ones missing you!" her voice echoed, and I fell once again, without knowing anything from there one…


	2. St Aphrodite

**Chapter 2**

_Oh, ephemeral soul that conceals herself in the depths of deception…_

_Why do you continue to wait in the deserted forest?_

"KYA!" I screamed, panting. My heart beating quickly. A dream…?

"Is something wrong!?" A man entered into the room. Behind him two women appeared as well. I looked around, just now noticing the strange place I was in.

"Where… am I?" I murmured slowly, holding the white sheets in my hand. It seems I was sleeping until now… But still, where is this?

"You are on board of , a merchant ship." A woman said, smiling as she entered into the room and pulled the curtains open, letting the sunlight enter. As it reflected into my eyes, everything came back to me. I looked at my own hand, shocked.

"I… am alive…" I murmured to myself, thinking that nobody else heard. Mamma… is this your doing…?

"Indeed you are alive. But barely." The woman giggled, staring at me. "You're quite a lucky lass, aren't you?"

"Lucky? I think so…"

"Maa maa, Maria, let her process what happened." The man entered inside, together with the other woman, much younger than the first. He turned his face towards me. "Welcome to , lass. I am George Ducat. This is my wife, Maria Ducat and a member of the crew, Louise Foret. What is your name now?"

"My name…" I repeated, very confused. "It's Lucy. I am Lucy Heartfilia. How did I… reach this place…?" I asked, searching for answers.

"Now that's something we would also like to know."

"We've found you amongst the waves, drifting. We thought you were dead but you still breathed when we got you on board. Since then, you slept non-stop." Louise said, with a child-like voice as she winked towards me, throwing herself on the edge of the bed.

"How long did I sleep?"

"Three days. Our doctor said you had life-threatening wounds during the first day. It seems it was a miracle that you were alive in the sea water until we found you."

"But you had no injury altogether after a day or so. So how did you end up there, lass?" Maria asked me. How… That's a good question…

"I don't really know… All I know is me and my friends and in the next moment I'm here." I said and I bet I looked very confused in their eyes. Then my eyes widened. "My keys!"

"Keys? Ah, you mean these?" Louise asked, pointing at a stall near the bed. My celestial keys were on top of it, on the keychain. I took them into my hands and kept them to my chest, sighing with relief. At least them… I still have them…

"Are these important to you?" George asked and I nodded.

"They are part of my family."

"Family…? The keys are…?" Maria looked confused, as did Louise and George.

"I am a celestial spirits mage. I summon the spirits using these keys. They are all my friends and family." I explained a little, giggling. Maybe they don't meet mages so often.

"Oh, I see! So that must be why you look like that. You are a mage. Well that makes sense…" Louise nodded her head, thinking. I look like… that? What did she mean?

"Well then, let's get you changed into something more fitting for day, shall we?" Maria said, looking at her husband, who stood up.

"I get it, I get it. I'm leaving now." He said, leaving as the two giggled.

"I think green would suit you just fine!" Louise mused, taking out a green dress out of the closet. It was simple, with a white corset. Its length was a little past her knees, but the frills on the end made it seem longer. Also, the short sleeves that were a little past her elbows were full of white frills. Lucy looked upon it a little and frowned. Dresses… it's been a long time since she wore something like that…

"Truly it goes well with the lass' brown eyes and golden locks. Hurry up, let's get you undressed." Maria said and soon, Lucy was naked in front of them, blushing while trying to cover her private parts. The women giggled seeing her all flustered like that.

"I get it. Miss Lucy is still a maiden." Maria laughed, seeing the blonde turn red at face as she yelped.

"Ma'am, you shouldn't tease her like that. Maybe she comes from that mythical isle of only women. You can't know the reasons of a woman's heart." Louise said, calming down Maria. She then turned to Lucy, still holding the dress in her hands and smiled. "Let's get you changed at least. You can come and eat then. We would love to hear about your story, miss Lucy."

In just a few minutes, Lucy had the whole outfit on her, her curves being visible under the pale green cloth and her breasts stuffed tightly into the white corset. Also, at her neck was adorning a green ribbon replacing a collar, at Louise's suggestion. She gave Lucy a pair of sandals as well, from her own small collection.

But when she looked into the mirror, her eyes widened open. In the looking-glass was her, but not her. The girl in the reflection had a pair of golden ears and a fur tail, both these of a wolf's. Her hand trembled while touching it, convincing herself it was a reality. What did that mean…? She wasn't like this before…

"Is something wrong, miss?" Maria asked, seeing her.

"These…" Lucy murmured.

"What do you mean? Weren't you born like this? I've thought it was normal for a mage…" Louise murmured, frowning a little.

"No, no! It's normal. It's a part of my magic after all." Lucy giggled nervously, to not attract suspicion. Louise seemed to nod and went to make the bed. But Lucy thought deep. The only explication that came to her was the near death experience. Perhaps her body changed to survive…?

"It looks strange on me after all…" Lucy murmured, looking into the mirror.

"Not at all, miss Lucy. It suits you perfectly." Loiuse said, thinking she talked about the outfit.

"You look like a noblewoman. Could it be you're the princess of some country?" Maria giggled, opening the door to the deck. "Come, let's get you introduced to the rest of the company."

Lucy nodded slowly and stepped outside, followed by Louise. There, the bright light of the sun hit her eyes fully. She covered her face with one hand, smelling the salt in the air and hearing working sounds and different voices. As her eyes adapted, she saw about thirty persons, mostly men on the deck, working, carrying boxes and stuff. She also looked a little higher, seeing the horizon of the blue deep seawater. She was far from Fiore, that she now knew. And a sad face, ready to cry appeared instead of a smile.

"Crew! Our guest has awoken! The lass' name is Lucy Heartfilia. Be nice to her, you hear me!?" Maria laughed, receiving the agreement of the crowd. Seeing this, Lucy couldn't help but smile a little.

"Miss Lucy, this way please. We're going to the kitchen." Louise said, taking her hand and leading her through the smells of food from inside the huge ship.

"It's so big here…" Lucy murmured.

"Of course. We have a crew of 50 members on board. Everyone is a merchant here, so we also do in trade on this ship! You better be careful to not buy something you don't want."

"I see." Lucy giggled, truly not wanting that. In just a few more steps, Louise opened a door to the right and another loud noise could be heard. This time, around 10 women were working on cooking different typed of food.

"Is that the lass?"

"Wow! Such beautiful locks!"

"So what's her story?"

Questions and questions were asking from the curious women. Louise went a little ahead.

"Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you." Lucy introduced herself, feeling like she could do this much on her own.

"You can sit here, miss Lucy. We are eager to hear about yourself and these keys of yours as well." Louise said, drawing herself a chair.

"I see. Well, I am but a mage, a celestial spirit mage. I belong to a guild named Fairy Tail from the Kingdom of Fiore. But… it seems I've been carried away from my comrades by the sea. Ne, where are we at the moment? Where is this ship headed to?"

"Where… Right now, we're passing between Minstrel and Caelum. We're heading for Midi and then Sin as our final destination. Do you know where these are, miss Lucy?"

"Midi… that's on the other part of the world…." The blonde murmured, shocked. How far was she exactly!?

"We've had good wind during the past five days and we reached this far. If you go outside, I think you could see the two coasts in the far." A woman said, without taking her eyes off the pot of food.

"We're also stopping by every port and change our merchandise."

"Is there somewhere where you need to reach to, miss?"

"I thin Miss Lucy wishes to return to her guild. She seems very stressed at the moment."

"Miss?" the voices became a little worried, seeing her deep into think, the wolf ears on her head staying still.

'How did that happen…? I need to get back! But how much will that take? Not even a messenger will reach to them too soon… God!' she frowned.

"Eat." A woman said, placing a plate with boiled potatoes in front of her. She was startled taken from her deep thoughts. Her ears twitched, showing the surprise. "A near death girl needs protein. Now eat and get your strength back, miss." The purple haired woman said with a smile. Lucy nodded slowly, murmuring a 'Thank you' and tried to eat, but still had not much appetite.

"You must be still tired. I'll get you back to your room then. It's almost sunset anyway." Louise said, seeing her actions.

She agreed, deciding it was for best to be alone for a while. Well… she was about to call her spirits as soon as she was alone, so not sooo alone.

"Take care of yourself. If you need something, just go outside." Louise said, closing the door to her room, leaving Lucy by herself into the medium room, apparently that wasn't used until her come. She then took her keys out, holding them in her palm.

"Open, gate of the lion, Leo!" she chanted, not helping but let out a few tears as she did so. Appearing in front of her, the spirit had a pitiful look on his face, seeing his master cry. She leaped in his hands as soon as he materialized and fell together to their knees. Loke kept quiet all this time, holding her head in his chest, witnessing her tears.

It's been most likely a half of hour until she's stopped. She was slowly sobbing now, having no more tears to cry.

"Better, princess?" he smiled weakly.

"Loke…" She looked in his eyes, happy to see a familiar face.

"I know, I've seen everything. Aquarius did her best to keep you afloat until this ship came."

"Aquarius did?" Lucy asked surprised. But she too has thought of it. How could they have found her in the middle of nowhere?

"She was the only one able to materialize then. And all she could do with what was left of your power was keep you afloat. If we could… we would have taken you already back to Fairy Tail. We're sorry Lucy." He said, looking guilty. She shook her head.

"It's not your fault. It's not your fault at all, Loke, minna. Don't blame yourselves for my lack of power. But… I don't think you know of everything… I must confess to you at least…"

"What is it, princess? Are you in any pain?" Loke asked surprised, not knowing what she meant by that, or by the newly forming tears in her eyes.

"Loke… I've died…"


End file.
